We Belong Together
by sexymami
Summary: They were meant to be, it's been told for hundreds of years But it wasn't discovered yet. They had to find it all themselves. If they find what they need the curse will break. Full summary inside and in profile! It's a great story please review! KxOc RnR
1. Centuries ago

A/N: Hi, I'M _Sexymami_ and welcome to the story We Belong Together. I wanted to start my author/ fanfic hobbie with a Fruits Basket fic (so yes this is my first fic) so I ask you not to get bold/ flame/or insult me if you dislike it, because I am more than willing to blow it back in your face and humiliate you no matter the circumstances. But that doesn't meandon't love you! XD...

First thing is first. My general Disclaimer

Don't even get any ideas of sueing me because I **_DON'T_** own Fruits Basket! Nor any brand name items, nor any music I drop in every now and then, nor do I own anything that you've heard of, seen on t.v,if I may mention it, etc. I don't own any new characters either, I just know them and already know that they are willing to appear in my story. The only thing I own here is thisFANFICTIONI created MYSELFand the new character, which _btw_, I _am_ the new character!

If you have any questions just ask them in the reviews and I will be more than happy to answer them in author notes after the chapters or before. (pretty please review!). Now all of this I'm just letting you know ok!

Ok! I'ma stop blabin and you will start reading the story. and remember read&review

* * *

Chapter 1: Centuries ago.

* * *

Centuries ago...  
_  
God told all the animals "You are all invited to a party tomorow, and on no account be late." When the mischevious mouse heard that he told a lie to his neighbour the cat. He told him that the party was to be held the day after tomorow. The next day the mouse rode on the ox's back and got to the party first. All the animals had a great time at the party until morning...except for the cat that was fooled.

* * *

_

_The 12 animals that went to the party got the honors of being the 12 chinese zodiac members. The rat, dog, rooster, boar, sheep, tiger, horse, monkey, snake, ox, rabbit,and the dragon are the animals that take part of a year. A person who is born in the year of an animal will have characteristics that of their matching animal, it has been discovered to that be the reason as to why there is an animal in all of us._

_When the foolish cat found out about the trick that the mouse played on him he got real angry he went toGod and told him what happened. God did nothing. The cat was so unhappy about it that he got all the animals to get revenge on the mouse. But the mouse was the most powerfull zodiac member because he got to the party first so all the animals lost against him. The mouse got angry ue to the betrayal set upon him so he used his powers to set a curse on the animals._

_"For your betrayal you will all be cursed inside the bodies of humans for an iternity. Only showing yourselves wheneverembraced by a member of the opposite sex of the human you are possesing." Said the mouse. The animals did not want to make the mouse angrier so they all went to the mouse's side and left the cat because they considered it all the cat's fault._

_All the animals hated the cat now so he went to God and told him what happened. The cat was now less accepted then before so God gave him powers to do whatever he wanted, including removing the curse._

_"I have the power to take away the curse from myself and the other animals but i choose not to." he said, "I know that they will never learn to truly respect me.. my spirit! But when one day I recieve respect as so they all, I will not break the curse. So breaking the curse does not depend on me... it depends on the animals and the respect they give me, but it shall be respect from the heart not respect due to fear or hipocritism, that is why this... shall be kept a secret. And not only does it depend on them, it will depend on true love. When I finallyrecieve deserved humainrespect I will posses two bodies. But... both distant from each other... If destiny wishes... it will bring them two together and if destiny wishes... love shall become their fate, and when a true love's marriage fulfils in their lives...the spell shall be broken."

* * *

_

Akito's excitement did not show from him but inside he jumped with glee."This book explains everything! And this generation must be the one with the 2 cats!Before father diedI knew he wasthe lastcat before Kyo and everyone else respected him because he was my father. This generation must be it!"

He turned the page. An unpleasant expression took over his face when he could not read the rest of the book.

_But what does the rest of the book say?_ he thought, _There is still more to that book! Damn! why does it have to be written in korean!... I'll find out soon enough ._

All of a sudden Mommijibargedinside with a cell phone in his hand. Panic was the only thing that kept him breathing from running so fast.

"Akito!" he said 1/2 breathless, "Hatori is on the phone, and he holds up the cell phone trying to catch his breath, he said it was urgent so I came running here from my house. Then he gives Akito the phone.

"My dear Hatori...what a joy it is getting a call from you." He said coldly,"I hope you have enjoyed your little vacation... I doubt you will be getting anymore alone time over my dead body... By the way,I have big news." Akito finsihed.

"Akito, I have big news also... I was on my way to the hotel this afternoon when...

* * *

_Hatori was walking in the street on his way to his hotel when he closed his eyes out of exhaution. Then Suddenly he bumps into a young girl. He lands on her, but no panic, nor a girl freaking out, andcertainlynot any 'sparks' (if that's what you think), just desperate suprise and curiosity as to why transformations wren't taken place. _

_At the same time they asked outloud, "Why didn't I transform!" _

_The girl was with her mother and she was equally suprised. _

_Hatori latertook them to a restaurant and asked the young girl a lot of questions._

_"Are you, or do you have any traits from Japan?" he asked, "I dont know, highly doubt itbecause I dont knowanyone Japanese, I can only speak the language." Said the young girl, "But I do know that when im hugged by a guy I transform into an animal, so since I could remember...I kept it a secret... I mean... howabnormal! Then some area 51 people couldbarge in and take me! I always feared that... But not with youbecause you seem to know what's going on." _

_That answered all of Hatori's questions and he immediately called Mommiji's cellphone to pass Akito on.

* * *

_

"How about your coinsidences, huh Hatori?" said Akito emotionlessly. He sat up as the golden strips of his burgendy kimono blinded the view slightly, "Did she tell you what animal she turns into?" He asked.

"Yes, she told me that she transforms into a cat whe-"

"Perfect."

Akito cut Hatori's answer short."What are you talking about?" Asket Hatori, eager to find out what was going on. "Well... (He tells Hatori what was in that book)... She could be the key to breaking the curse but the rest of the book is in korean and I don't understand it, there might be more to all of this."

A moment of silence took place as Akito began to brainstorm his plan.

"But for now bring the girl here. If her parents accept than I will make plans with Shigure so she could stay at his house."

"**SHIGURE'S** house?"

"A certain someone is there."

A smirk speaks for Akito's mysterious face, insuring him that the hypothesis he has made is accurate.

* * *

There! how ya like it so far?

Its mega mega short!

Well I'm sorry if it is really short but hey! Good news! The chapters will get longer! well i'll only know whatz good if u review so... REVIEW! PRETTY PLZ! thank u luv ya!

-sexymami


	2. The New Girl

A/N: HI! i'm really sorry! I haven't been able to update in months but thats all about to end. see my life has been completely busy and now im just trying to keep time for my fave thing ever. FRUITS BASKET!

Disclaimer: As much as I've prayed for 2 years, I don't own Fruits Basket at all. that really sucks though cuz then I'd be happy with myself! XP

Chapter 2: The New Girl

* * *

phone rings "hello, oh, hello Momiji!...how are you doing?...what?...ok i'm on my way!" Shigure runs to the main house. Momiji called him demandingly by Akito. 

At the main house...

"Hello Shigure-chan." Said Akito's cold voice, " I have some good news."

His sick, flat, coughy voice trailed off into dead silence as he got up from the porch, his golden kimono threads reflecting from the sun into Shigure's eyes.

"Well, what is it?" Sigure asked. Akito told him the whole story and he explained about the girl staying with him.

"So! we'll have our curse broken if she falls in love with him. And she'll be living with us for that 1 reason. ooooh! I can make a novel out of this!" Shigure exclaimed, and already he was having daydreams of winning an academy award for best author. Akito interupts him,

"Yes, you dimwit, so make sure they fall in love! And you should already know the rules...they have to find it by themselves... telling them of how they must all in love... that just won't work! If you want to help then keep it a secret...Until I find out what is in the rest of the book it's the only thing we can do."

* * *

"I'm home!" Said a hungry Shigure, "Hey Tohru! Is dinner ready?" he wined, "I'm hungry!" then Tohru yells from the kitchen, "Hai, Shigure-san! Dinner is ready!" 

"Hey Tohru-kun, get everyone together, I have some big news for everyone!" Shigure responded.

In the dinner table everyone ate silently until Shigure spoke.

"ahem, good news everyone! We will be host to an American juunishi!"

Everyone just looked at him oddly.

"What a nice way to announce it genius, how anti-climactive," Kyo muttered, "now spill the details you baka!"

Then yuki spoke, "I don't know who your talking to like that since you're the baka, think before you speak."

"Oh yea!" yelled Kyo then they started having their usual _B.F_ (BITCH FIT) then Shigure interupted them by swinging a big giant stick/q-tip thingie into those chinese plates people use in sumo wrestiling.(lol)

"You, guys! Can you all just listen" Shigure said, "Ok, here's the thing, you know that Hatori is away on that trip in America." Hepaused as everyone nodded.

"Well he stumbled upon a juunishi... not only that but she will be living with us because Akito said so. So here's what I need You all to do, Tohru-kun, you will be in charge of sprucing up the house and cleaning out that last empty room upstairs, that will be her room. I will buy her furniture so i need Yuki and Kyo to help put the furniture in the room as well as give Tohru a helping hand whenever she needs one. Also I want the three of you to go shopping tonight and buy her things for her rom, like the sheets, accessories, etc." Now I'm gonna go and order the furniture tonight because her and Hatori will be coming on Saturday so we need to hurry."

"So what animal is she! And how old is she? And what's her name!" Tohru curiously and excitedly asked. "She's 16 years old just like you guys,her name is Jailene,and she is the cat juuni-" Shigure's response was cut off by a tea spitting Kyo.

"What! She's a cat? How could this be! I'm the cat!"

He just started freakingout due to the suprise that Shigure gave him.

_Wow! Another cat juuniishi! now there's two of my favorite animal!_ _Wow this is gonna be great I hope we turn out to be great friends!_ Tohru thought. Already she was having daydreams of crayon animated chibi versions of themselves playing in yuki's garden with a new american 'blonde' girl playing with them too. **(A/N: AWW! JUST VISUALIZE THE CUTENESS **XD** ! ...oops! sorry! back to story everyone!) **

"I don't get it! How could this be!" Kyo was still suprised.

"We'll find out everything as soon as she gets here, ok!" Shigure explained, "But in order for us to finish the tasks given, you guys have to skip school tomorow to hurry-

"WHAT MISS SCHOOL?" Tohru accidentally cut him off and every one just stared at her, "No, I can't miss school...wait...im sorry! I'll skip school tomorow, If it's for the good of this family and I should help. Mom would do the same thing... I'm sorry!"

Shigure just smiled at her with a 'thank you' kind of smile and continued his explaining."Now I'm going to go to the Furniture gallery (the same one where Tohru got her stuff) and buy here a king size bed (just like Tohru) and you guys can go to the mall and buy her decorations for her room!"

Ok! So everyone agreed to that and continued eating.

Kyo left early from the table (as usual) making Shigure very satisfied. He looked at Yuki and Tohru with a serious expression.

"Uh... Shigure-san?" Tohru asked curiously due to his unusual facial expression. Shigure took a deep breath.

"I'm glad that Kyo left the room. We have something important to discuss." He bagan. Yuki then spoke. "Yea, and I'd also like to know what's up with all of this."

"Yuki-kun. It's a long story really." Shigure started befor telling the two everything he was told while at Akito's house.

"So it's very very important that we play the roles of matchmaking here. Akito's ordes." He sighed. "But please. It's very important that this be kept a secret. Especially from Kyo and Jailene." He began to get up. "I really don't know how to do this... I mean... If true love is found not from the purpose of others... then why are we supposed to get them together?" He seemed confused with his task. Tohru thought about the situation.

_Shigure is right... The true love of other's mustn't be played with. And Akito does not make sense. He wants us to help... but silently... but how can we?m guessing that we just have to let them be them and help whenever thay have a problem... Other than that... what's there to do?_

Suddenly a light bulb appeared on her head as well as a smile.

_Or I can just help them get along! Just like Kyo and Yuki are fighting less... maybe the same thing can happen with Jailene and Kyo... and we all can show them the better sides of each other... Because despite how wonderful I hope Jailene is... she still is possesd with the spirit of the cat... just like Kyo._

_And they're bound to bicker._

Tohru smiled.

_I have faith in God thateverything will come out good. Destiny will work it's way along. Because... _

_They belong Together..._

* * *

After dinner and Tohru washing the dishes, the dinamic trio dropped Shigure off at the furnisure gallerie and continued their "journey" to WalMart. (Yay! Walmart)

"Ooooh! Kyo! Isn't this the cutest? It's perfect!" Tohru squeeled, Kyo just stood there staring at the overly excited Tohru. "um... whatever..." Kyo sweat dropped. Just then Yuki approached their isle with an oatmeal bear with a baby blue see-through bow.

"Wouldn't this make the nicest gift?" Commented Yuki.

"Huh?... o sure watever..." Honestly Kyo was completely dozed off. He just couldnt get his mind off of Jailene.

_This can't be! I just can't believe this. What if everyone is just pulling a prank on me! How dare they! Them dumbasses! But wait, Shigure wouldn't be spending so much money just for a practical joke, and, and Tohru would never be as cruel as to do something like this, so maybe they're not lying. THEY BETTER NOT!_

"Um, Kyo? Are you ok?" Asked Tohru, "Yea Kyo, you look spaced out." added Yuki. "What?... O shut your damn mouth you baka nezumi! Who said anything about being spaced out!" Well, the riceball and nezumi just walked away like whateverand continued their shopping, they're used to his freaking out attitude, later they arived back athome, satisfied with what they have had bought for the new neko.

* * *

After cleaning up Jailene's soon-to-be room, Kyo could not sleep. He just couldn't get his mind off of her. He had mixed/confused feelings. _Well, only 2 more days and I'll meet this Jailene,_ he thought,_let's just wait..._

The next day (Friday...they decided not to skip school, they thought they had enough time to fix her room etc.), the fabulous trio stumble upon the sad and pathetic yuki fanclub.

clap,clap,clap,clapclap"L-O-V-E-M-EYUKI!" :ridiculous dance and gymnastic moves that I the narrator could never do in a million freaking years:

"Wow, if only I were a girl I would have been shuting them up for good" kyo commented.

fangurl#1: yuki-san! May I ask what in the word are you constantly doing hanging out with this Honda-san? It's as if you were friends!

fan gurls 2 and 3: HORROR OF HORRORS!

"Mind your business." said yuki softly yet stern enough to break the little chiken head's hearts." Yuki you shouldn't be so mean they're just very fond of you!" said Tohru trying to keep peace.

fan girl 1: you Honda-san, keep out of this!

fan girls 2 and 3: STAY OUT OF IT!

Then Yuki and Kyo gave them dirty looks for wat they said to Tohru and scared them off.

* * *

After that little insident they shrugged it off and walked offafter schoolto talk to Momiji and Haru about Jailene.

"Well," said mommiji, "Tomorow she'll be arriving with Hatori at noon,and after their private meeting with Akito, they'll go to your house and all these questions about her will be answered." He began with a mature and serious voice,"But... I CANT WAIT TILL SHE COMES!"

"I cant wait either!XD" squealed Tohru.

* * *

The next day (saturday the moment of arrival)... 

Everyone was so anxious for noon to come that when it did they're actions started getting faster. Tohru cleaned and cooked so fast that it almost boke the sound barrier (lol... i don't get it either!)and the 3 hotties worked so hard and fast they looked like light beams moving around. Then like 2 hours later they got a call from Hatori's cellphone saying that they were on their way.

They had not to worry, the house looked marvelous, the cooking was finished and everyone was looking spify (except for kyo... the fronter could care less) and Jailene's room wasdone.

Every one waited at the door for her arrival. I mean this could change their lives forever! this would determine the continuation of the curse, as far as as Shigure knew... she was their savior.

All of a sudden the dorrbell rang and wen it was opened...MOMIJI jumped out and landed on yuki and started hugging him.

"Hey guys! Omy gosh! Jailene is here! shes so pretty and nice! wow you won't believe it!" Momiji kept screaming out. Then Hatori walked in and greeted everyone before introducing everyone to Jailene.

"Hi everybody." said Hatori neutrally, "How has everyone been?..."

Everyone nodded and smiled with silent 'Ive been good'.

"Well I'd like you to meet Jailene Santana."

Then he took a few steps inside to reveal a young woman. Everything was in slow motion and sparkly for the 3 hotties. Her beautiful long (mad loooong),dark brown straight hair revealed slightly chingy brown eyes that sparkled and showed a glistening smile as wonderful as her real smile. With her brown skin and her other facial features one would guess she was hispanic.She wore a jean strapless miniskirt rocawear dress that was so tight it helped reveal her body by which attracted Shigure the most. She wore a pair of high heel JLo boots, and as for jewlery she wore golden hoop earings, a gold chain with her name in white gold, golden bangels.

She smiled at her hosts and bowed.

* * *

A/N: sry for the cliffie!and im sry if i sounded conseded.if you didnt knoI, the narator is Jailene! My friends are here with me and were forcing me to describe myself to look this way. they say that that's how i really look! lol they are so sweet... except for the perverted guys...O.o... But I'm self consince (or so they say...). well plz review because i want as many people as possible to discover my love for writing romance. well stay tuned and r&r! also, I keep making changes in my story so just ask me questions as to whether...well...anything in the story and ill be glad to answer! 

And by the way... Get used to me describing the character's outfits (especially Jailene's) because I hope to be a future fashion designer and if the clothes are not brand name then I make them up myself. Its better than drawing them out!

REVIEW PLEASE!

-sexymami


	3. Getting to Know Her Better

A/N: Hey readers (if any) i feel pretty lousy the fact that not many ppl reviewed but for the 3 wonderfull people who did XD, ill give yallz shoutouts!

creativitykafune

fireheart007

Rownen321CatDemon

And i know that it may be confusing, but, no, Tohru is not the girl, or nothing like that, the American juunishi is me (plz no flames!) ...cough...anywayz...

Im sorry it took so long to update but ill try as hard as frikin possible whenever i have my freetime! Plus Writer's Block keeps sticking it's ugly head and poking my brain... now when i think... it hurts... alot...

**Disclaimer:** As annoying as it is to say this during every darn chapter: I don't own Fruits Basket. Becuase if I did, I'd write a sequel to it and make it mad bumpin!

* * *

****

Chapter 3

* * *

It was almost 2 WHOLE minutes before Shigure could get his eyes off of Jailene. Then with a sheepish grin he went and introduced himself, as well as kissed her hand.

"Well hello miss Jailene! a very fine pleasure to make your aquantice. I am your new guardian, Shigure Sohma."

Jailene just blushed and giggled and shook his hand, "I'm extremely delighted to meet you too!" she said. Then Tohru walked up to her (with a smile that reached both her ears)and gave her a big hug. Jailene (being kinda suprised) sweat dropped and lightly patted her back and giggled a bit. Then tohru started talking all of that 'niceness' talk as well did Jailene cuz she got real accustomed to Tohru-kun in a fast second.

Then Tohru quickly introduced Yuki to her, "Jailene this is Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun!" She dragged her over to where the 2 boys stood. Kyo stared at her for a brief moment and quikly looked away when he realized he was blushing.

Jailene as well noticed that and she looked down shyly, fiercley blushing a light scarlet, but looked back up seeing Yuki (all smooth and wut not :-P) with a hand facing her, obviously for her to shake. She looked at him and smiled. "Miss Santana-san. After hearing quite a number of times about you, I'm sertainly glad you will be spending your time living with us here.I'm Yuki Sohma. It's very nice to meet you." and being all suave and wut not he lightly kisses her hand.

_Son, let me find out! he's such a gentleman! So Suave and handsome. And it seems like the ladies be falling for him! his facial features are so atractive! He looks like a damn angel! XD_ Thought Jailene.

"Well, I must say," She said with a kind smirk, "It's an honor to meet such a gentleman like yourself!" she smiled and felt more than happy to give him a light kiss on the cheek. Then she took her attention to the usually agravated cat.

"And you. You must be Kyo Sohma."

She walked up yo him and showed him her wrist.

_So... this is pretty real... she's wearing the same... the same bracelet as me... But why... why is she so- so happy?... at least I know that they weren't lying... because... she is wearing the bracelet..._

"I'm so happy to finallymeet you!"She grinned.

He blushed a deep crimsom when she Gave him a huge hug. After she broke the hug she gave him a light kiss on the cheek as well, which made him look like a chili pepper.

_So i finally meet him... __After Hatori told me about him I got so excited and now here I am! He's mad Banging! But I wouldn't be suprised if he had my temper. _

After a few seconds of shock, Kyo had absolutely no idea of what to do or to say. He didn't want to yell at her, or do anything else that was stupid and would show her a really bad 1st impression. But then again it **_was_** Kyo after all and he didnt want to make himself look cheezy so he just walked to the car to get her things.

There! no acting stupid NOR cheezy!

Shigure smirked to himself.

_Well. I must say... it's going off to a great start... I'm guessing she'll have Kyo dead over heels sooner or later..._

"Well," Shigure said, "It seems like we all have a lot to talk about. So...LETS EAT! XD"

* * *

"Wow!" Jailene wispered to herself. "The table looks like a buffet!" Then Tohru took a seat right next to Jailene after setting the rice down. "Wow Honda-san! This dinner you made looks scrumpschious! I can't wait to eat it!" She complimented. Then Hatori looked at Jailene with confusion. 

"I thought you said you hate sea-food?..." ... moment of silence and sweatdrops for everyone.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! I should have asked if you liked sea-food or not! I'm so sorry!" Freaked Tohru then she shamefully ducked her head down with a dark/sad aura.

"It's ok really!"Jailene said half laughing.

"NO! I'm really sorry! You are our new guest and should recievea meal of you're liking." Continued Tohru's ... well how do I explain how she acts... niceness...? YES! NICENESS! XD

"Don't be silly!" Jailene said, "I'm honored to be even sitting here with my new family and though I dont eat fish, it's all good! I want to get acustomed to everything you guys do and what-not! Trust me you guys. I couldn't be any happier.

"Very well then!" Shigure says, "Lets eat!"

While they ate they discussed very important issues that related to the juunishi and how she was connected to it all. (may I interupt by saying that kyo, yuki,Tohru, and momiji are still in this scene they just dont talk as much...sowee back to story!)

"So, any idea as to why you are connected with the juunishi if your from America?'' Shigure asked. Jailene whiped her mouth lightly with her napkin and spoke.

"Yes. Actually I was not born in the U.S.A but to a teritorial island in the carribeans. I don't know if you guys know Puerto Rico, but that's where I'm from."

"Hey, I know Puerto Rico!"Screamed Momiji, "Where learning that in Geography this semester! It's a beautiful caribbean, island between the Caribean Sean and the North Atlantic Ocean, east of the Dominican Republic, about 1,000 miles southeast of Miami Florida!

Everyone except Jailene looked at Momiji like 'what the?' and sweat dropped. Who knew there was brains under that cute little pice of kawaiiness!

"Except not too much now. It has your crime sences every now and then, but in my opinion, everyone notices so much of that because it's such a small island, but with so much crime. And besides... Sensei says that about every place we study!" He stated ( boy you can never shut the boy up when he talks nonsense ...but is he smart!).

"Yea!" Jailene replied, "It was truly a wonderful place. Not the worst place on earth, if i do say so myself, but it changed a lot! That's why I lived in America for 10 years, and I could've done that because Puerto Rico is a United States territory, so if you're boricua, you're american. I still go for vacations, but mainly to seek answers of questions I've searched for since...since I can remember. Questions concerning... my bracelet." Her expression turned serious towards the topic.

"After my mother warned me never to remove it from my wrist, I was forever in fear of the consequences. Though temptation would cross my mind, it would'nt be quickly replaced by stupidity. I was wise enough to listen to my mother."

She sadly looked at her wrist as she was prepared to continue.

"The day after I met Hatori almostmost ofmy questions were answered. My mother,and my dad especially,would always be extremely overprotective. She always made sure boys stayed clear. Acting like I couldnt get them off myself. I knew I had a curse put on me... I was just never told why. That day, I was shocked, excited... so many emotions that I could not even explain to my self... When I got home me and my parents talked. They knew it would be hard to let me come, but they knew it had to be done. I was extremely suprised! Believe that! my parents ain't no 'okied doke, eezy breezy' people. They care alot about me and I knew how hard it was letting me come."

Kyo looked at Jailene with unreadable eyes, but anyone smart could sense that his eyes did not read any positive emotion.

He envied her.

He didnt have parents that loved him like Jailene's. Sure his mom was overprotective when she was alive, but she didn't show all that love that Jailene described.

e kept it in, knowing that acting overlydramatic was not going to help. He was more than anxious to know everything that was needed to discuss. He would just drop it... for now.

"She told me," she continued, "That centuries ago, a young traveler from Japan sailing in a ship of sailors and the whole 9 arrived at Puerto Rico. There he met my ancestor, Franchesca Sophia Pacheco. She was a youngadolesent who had great geographic knowlege as well as foreign language skills. She learned a lot, despite the factshe was born into not an all rich family.

_When she met the young traveler, she could clearly converse with him. In secret from her parents, she would sneak out to be with him. They quickly became friends, and almost just as fast...they fell in love. She got to know something about him. If she were to ever embrass him with a hug, he would transform into a cat. And he explained to her everything about the curse. He also told her about the fact that his generation was the first to be affected by it, which hadhis family despise him._

_They swore to lock him up for good for not belonging in the zodiac! That his presence did not deserve to live a life free, that thanks to the cat within him, the curse came to be. _

_He escaped with some good sailor friends. And though they meant to go to Europe, a storm shifted their course to an unknown direction and had them land in Puerto Rico._

_...Franshesca did not take the curse to a bother. She completely loved him for the way he was. Their love was so full and pure. They were crazy about each other!... Thechallengingpart was that it had to be kept a secret._

_She always turned down dates, and he let his sailor friends leave the island without him. _

_To her he was so handsome and pure. _

_To him she was marvelous, and beautiful beyond reason._

_They wanted to spend the rest of their lives together... so she ran away with him. Despite some hardships they suffered, their love never changed. Always wild and crazy about each other! It seemed like their love that was so inhuman, so pure, happy, and despite their hardships, nothing broke the love that connected them. She gave up her whole life for her new one with him. And she held no regrets, they never fought, they loved each other so much! It was... _

_Perfect._

Jailene's voice was becoming more exciting, louder, and more narrative, showing the passion she had for such love and romance. She stopped and stared at her audience, reminding herself to settle the excitement down

_After a few years, everything got settled. They had they're own home, she continued school, and he had a decent job." Then her voice started to sound more daydream like, as her eyes softened and she continued. "He found a beautiful solitary field of beautiful, tropical flowers one day. On her 18th birthday, he took her to witness such a wonderful site where there they made love under the moonlight and over the flowers_.

Jailene briefly stopped telling the story ,that had even her enthusiastic, to see that her audience was with wide eyes and endless attention.

"Wow!. this story is so romantic!" cried Tohru with dreamy eyes and tears of joy streaming down her eyes.

"I should make a novel out of this!"cried Shigure randomlypopping infront of the screen with the same expression Tohru had on, but blocking her out of sight with his big anime head and a notepad and a pencil!

Kyo and Yuki blushed madly hearing a girl taking about 'making love' infront of them, seeing as awkward moments for them did not occur ...**ever**, so Kyo turned his head quickly.

"**PLEASE CONTINUE**!" every one (except for kyo, cuz he's a frikin prude!) pleaded. So she did!

_Years by years, as the 2 got older and grew a family together, Franshesca's 1 and only true love was slowly dying of a horable disease due to the curse. The pain that woman suffered through was unbearable._

_But she knew what would happen. Some day one new generation, though not known which one, a child would be born from that family with his blood. As well as carrying the curse as well. So before his death, he handed to Franshesca this beaded prayer bracelet._

Jailene sighed and looked guiltly at her bracelette before continuing.

_When i was born, no one knew about my circumstances until my fater hugged me. Fortunately, that was not in public, but in the comfort of my own home. I trasformed into a baby kitten. _

_Then after that, the bracelet was mine to keep for good._

Shigure realized something suddenly. "Wait, you never mentioned his name!"

Jailene was then lost.

"I don't remember ever hearing his name." He repeated.

Then Yuki whispered to himself.

''Makoto-san.''

That attracted Hatori's attention. "Huh what was that Yuki?"

Then Yuki realized.

"Makoto Sohma! The first cat juunishi who escaped from Japan and was never heard from again! That's what ended up happening to him!"

Then Shigure's and Hatori's memories refreshened.

"Oh, yes!" Said Hatori, "Now we know what happened with his life. He was the reason for Jailene being the second juunishi during the same generation!"

"So... these are pieces to the puzzle?"

Asked Tohru. "I'm pretty sure they are. But until we find more clues to what we need to know, we should just live our lives and let destiny tke it's course." Jailene stated.

After dinner it was still early out. But Jailene insisted Tohru that she'd help with the dishes. And even though Tohru was too nice to have her help Jailene still did it because she was stubborn like that.

After that it was almost 3:00 pm, Hatori and Momiji had left and no body knew what to do next. So Yuki asked Jailene if she wanted to rest up, knowing that she must have been tired from waking up so early to take such a ride, and etc.

She honestly wanted to spend more time with everybody, but it wasn't like if she was going anywhere, so she said yes.

"But I have an air mattress in one of my bags (and trust me she had A LOT of luggage!) and I could just set it up whereever it does not make a disturbance for you all untill my parents send me enough money to buy a room set." She stated polietly.

Tohru excitedly walked to her. "No! Don't worry!" Tohru exclaimed, "We have a suprise for you!" And Jailene smiled warmly at all of them but then turned her expression to serious mode.

"Yall's best not have spend too much money for me!"

Shigure thought to himself,

_Don't worry my new little neko, all the money in the world would not be worth all the happiness you'll bring to this family!_

_

* * *

As they went upstairs up to the room that theyworked hard on the last 2 or 3 nights, Shigure poened the door revealing a sight that had Jailene gasping. _

She ran into the room, taking every detail of the great new room.

Her king size bed with large canopy made her want to cry of happiness. The cover was a real light baby blue color with a design oflots of large white dots appearing at the top of the bed where the pillows layand decreasing as they went to the bottom of the bed. The canopy was white with blue polka dots in the same style as the bed's but switched colors (like vise-versa). The canopy also covered the whole bed, supported by tubesat the top ofthe bed, as if they were curtains. they only opened in the end, but by the untying of the strings that held the rest of the soft fabric, it would barrie the whole thing.

Jailene was so happy and she walked around the room gazing at her new drawers made out of wood, painted white. a full length mirror covering her whole closet.

Surely she was blessed. It sort of reminded everyone of Tohru's room, it was the same but pink instead of blue.

She ran toward Shigure and squeezed him into a hug that showed pure gratitude.

"Oh my goodness you guys! I've been here for a mere few hours, I've never even met you, and I already love ya'll like family itself!"

She felt so loved! Then Tohru pointed to the bed where the oatmeal teddy bear was at. She gasped and jumped to the feather-light bed and quickly grabbed it and hugged it so ever tightly. She went back to them, thanking them, and saying that it was a coinsidence, because oatmeal fabriced bears were her faveorite.

She gave them a group hug, being ever-so-happy to finaly hug guys and not worry about transforming.

"And don't forget, you can still decorate your room to your liking, like posters etc." Said Yuki. Which was a great thing because Jailene had a lot of posters in one of her billion suitcases.

"How ridiculous." Kyo hissed to himself. "Its no big deal... just a room..." Luckily no one heard his comment.

After everyone left Kyo awkwardly stood back with Jailene. She stared at him with a cheerful smile yet raising one eyebrow clearly saying 'ok?'

Kyo took a gaze at the room trying to stall while he waited to find a way to talk to her, but fortunately Jailene started some small talk first.

She spoke as she unzipped every suitcase.

"I really appreciate how you guys are treating me. Now I won't feel all that homesick."

Kyo just looked at her, but being the dumbass front that he is he just looked at her and looked away real quick. Obviously she continued,

"Don't worry, if you think I'm hurt just because you're too rebelious and front status to say anything back, it's nothing that will affect me, I've already been there/done that... But how strange, when Hatori told me about you, I barely believed anything, especially the part about you. Now that I have met you I'm more happy." He gazed at her her slightly flushed.

"Wh- why's that?" He asked her, a little bit more relaxed now.

"Because."

She stated as a matter of factly, "Finally, someone I can relate to. Someone that I can talk to and knows exactly the reasons for my sadness. And someone that can talk to me with the outmost trust, you know you'll be able to talk to me about anything. I know I may have just met you, and I definetly know for a fact that we'll get on each other's nerves a whole lot. We'll probably fight so much it wont even be funny. But it's just who we are. And I know already by your attitide that you don't play, just like me. But all in all, I wanna let you know that you can trust me."

She smiled at him warmly,and he finally got the courage to do the same. That's when he had the chance. he reached into his pocket and took out a small, velvet, black box.

He opened it revealing a silver charm bracelet. It only had one charm though, of an orange cat's face with a cute and cheerful face. A smile pread up to her ears when she saw the sweetest present.

He shyly put it on her left arm over the prayer beads and after she jumped on him (not like that) giving him a great hug. "I'm glad we started at good points with each other."

"Do whatever you want with it. Throw it out... if you want...But if you keep it... just don't do anything with the charms." He rubbed the back of his head with uneasyness. Jailene knew that he was trying to be nice.

"Kyo, this is so sweet! Thank you so much!" Her eyes glittered with joy as she touched the kitten charm.

He smiled at her slightly and left the room so she could take a nap.

* * *

She chose not to fall asleep and began began organizing everything instead, putting ALL of her clothes in the drawers, and the 'd 2 im-p' clothing in her closet. Later, she got all of her posters and pictures and hung them in the walls. After that was over, she went to a bag and grabbed a few albums and a lot of decorated picture frames (like the ones at DEB) and put pictures of her friends and family. 

On one picture frame the decorated words said "despite how much we fight" with little monkeys swinging in the frame, and she put in a picture of a really cute light skinned boy with dark brownhair and brown eyes standing there with a white yankees fitet, a tall white tee, jeans and white ups, then it was her standing in front of him sitting in a chair with a black Gangster hat whith a white strip, a black fish net long sleeve blouse with a white belly shirt under, a white miniskirt, and black high heel boots that folded at the top. He was bent down putting his arms hugging her neck with her arms grabbing his, and his chin resting on her head, both looking at the camera, him with a serious face and her with a sweet smile.

She glanced at the picture and slightly laughed a little.

_Despit how much we fight... I know we love each other... I'm glad that now we're grown... Now every time we talk to each other respectively and when we hang and know that we'll always be there for each other... _

_I hold those very few dear memories in my heart... And thats why I keep the only picture I have of me and you actually together and looking this happy. Because I love you... baby bro.

* * *

_

After placing all of her photos in every buiro and desk in her room she placed an empty one yellow and pink withXD smiley faces with lots of different phrases 'Kawaii' 'So cool' 'my new homie G's''Gotta love em' 'memories'.

She took a digital camera and walked downstairs to where everyone was at

* * *

When she saw everyone together she asked the to take a pose all close to each other. 

"What's this for, Jailene-san?" asked Tohru curiously.

"It's just a pictre of yall'z." Jailene answered, "I wanted a picture of my new homiez to put in my room. Now everyone say cheese...''

:snap:

The picture came out cute! Tohru in the front middlewith her hands on her knees and bend over so everone could be seen behind her andwith one of her cheery smiles, Kyo, standing with a half smile crossing his arms, Yuki stading next to Shigure with one of his famous warm smiles, and Shigure standing between the two boys grinning.

* * *

After Jailene printed the picture and put it in her frame she assembled her home theater system on top of one of the clothing buiros where no pictures were at. 

Since she had no t.v she just assebled the audio and took like4 boxes of CDs (the big boxes that hold like 100 CDs). Befor she took a CD out her cell phone rang.

The called i.d read 'mami' as Jailene picked up.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey sweety! I miss yu so much!" Her mom's voice sounded sad, worried, anxious, but happy to hear her daughter's voice.

"Mami! Don't worry! I'm actually doing great! And I miss you lots too!"

"Are you sure you're ok? How's everyone there? Are they treating you good? Please! If anything bad happens call me asap and I'll be there in a heart beat!"

Jailene chuckled a bit.

"Ma! Don't worry about me! I'm ok! But where's Daddy and Junior?"

She talked to her family about her situation. She told them abou how she was having a good time and how everyone was great. Later her aunt got on the phone.

"Hola Princessa!" Her aunt told her.

"Hi titi Sandra!"

"So Jailene, what about the other cat?" Sandra asked curiously. She was part of Jailene's family who knew about the curse, she was her mom's sister.

"Wow titi! He's so cute! I mean he looks GOOD!" Jailene squealed.

"Well Jailene we have to go now... say bye to everyone!" Jailene's mom said.

Jailene blushed a deep red. She just realized that her mom had her on speaker phone. and... and everyone... including her dad... heard her...

"ehhh... BYE EVEYON LOVE YA!" Jailene said pretending to be cheerful but instead she was embarrased and sweat dropping.

She instantly hung up her cell phone. And slumber became her precent.

* * *

A/N: In case anyone hasn't noticed, I changed a lot of things. I fixed some mistakes, I renamed the title, I changed my username, and I actually updated for once! lol .. 

Just because I have a feeling that you are confused... here is some trans.!

'the whole 9' : like when you say for example : "It was crazy! Everyone was there and the whole 9." That means: 'It was crazy! everyone was there and everything!" Its sort of like an 'etc.'

'Bangin': Hot (he is so bangin!--- he is so hot!)

'D 2 im-p': Dress 2 impress.

**'titi' : thats spanish for 'aunt'**

**'Hola princessa' : translation: "Hello Princess"**

Well... I hope I get reviews from this!

-sexymami


	4. Some One to Trust

A/N: Hi dudez! If Yallz dont understand the summary, I'm going to write a good one in my Profile. I'm planning on doing lots of things with my profile like music I put in my ficcie and etc. But right now I should get my head out the clouds and work on taking out this writer's Block.

And also Plz, **DON'T IGNORE THE AUTHOR NOTES **cuz they'll sometimes have important news concerning the story. r3aD AnD 3NJoY!

Disclaimer: What do you think you idiot? I don't own Fruits Basket gosh!... 'does the Crazy napoleon dynamite Dance' (Just watch the movie then imagine me doing that dance he did in the end) (by the way I dnt own Napoleon Dynamite either)

**Chapter 4: Someone to Trust**

**

* * *

**

After her few hour slumber, Jailene realized the time from her Chococat alarm clock , it was 6:37. _Oh crap! I hope I didn't_ _oversleep dinner time!_ She thought as she jumped from her bed and made her way downstairs.

"Oh, Jailene!" said Tohru sitting in front of the table while watching t.v and drinking some tea. "I'm glad you're awake! Did you have a good nap?" She asked in betwwen sips. " Yea, thanks to you guys! The bed feels bangin! and I was pretty exhausted, being in an airplane for hours and hours takes the energy out of anyone." She answered.

"So... what are ya doing?" She asked Tohru, letting curiosity get the best of her. "Oh, just drinking some tea." She smiled, "I have to start dinner soon but my body felt like it needed a few minutes of relaxation." "...oh" Jailene randomly stated. She decided to lay on her side next to Tohru.

"... Say, Um, Tohru-kun?'

"Yes?"

"Isn't it a little bit akward?"

"What is?" Tohru then shifted her attention from hertea to Jailene. "Well, It's just that all of this, it all happening so fast! ... I mean, one minute I'm at home chillin' with my girls, chatting with boys online, just doing my thing. And the next... I'm unpacking my luggage in my new room, in my new home, In a new country. ...I don't know. I just feel strange, something so extravagant like this happening to me! So this is where you come in... I'm not too sure that this is true, so can you please... pinch me?"

An awkward silence filled the airas Tohru stared at Jailene (with beady anime eyes) then during the silence, Tohru randomly lightly pinches Jailene's arm.

more silence.

"...Ok. So I guess this is pretty real."

"Pretty much...''

"Uh, huh."

"Yea..."

"...So where are the guys?"

"Oh, Yuki is at a student counsil meeting, explaining why we couldn't attend school. Shigure went to visit Ayame to invite him for tomorow. And um, let's see... oh, and Kyo is out training somewhere." Jailene looked at Tohru, only getting like 1/2 of the information she was given.

"Uh, who's Ayame?'' She asked, reminding Tohru that she hasn't even been there for 12 hours. "Oh yea! Gomen Jailene-san!" Tohru got up and walked to the kitchen indicating Jailene to follow her. She began to explain everything as she set the kitchen up for her cooking. Jailene sat herself on top of the counter next to the sink.

"Well," Tohru began as she took started cuting a fish in half. "Ayame is Yuki's brother. He's a very wonderful person! You'll meet him and the rest of the juunishi tomorow!"

"Wait, what's tomorow?" Jailene accidentally interupted. "Well tomorow is Sunday, and since there's no school tomorow, and since, well, everyone wants to meet you, we will be having a cookout in our backyard!We all want to celebrate your arrival!It'll be somuch fun!" Tohru got so excited, she almost cut off her finger due to the distraction. She squeaked at the shock.

"Whoa!" Jailene jumped to the floor and walked over to her, just to make sure nothing happened. "Pay more attention when your using knifes!" She laughed. "So, there's gonna be a cookout... in my honor!" Jailene seemed pretty suprised. "But why? I mean... I'm nobody special! I'm just an outcast, a cat!" She said like if what she meant was venom going down her throat.

"Don't think like that Jailene!" Tohru almost cried. She turned to her. "You are very special to this family! Not only are you and Kyo the 2 Cats at the same generation, which is something that can possibly help in some way," Her gaze softened from sad, to kind and calm, "But you are a very special person! I am so blessed to meet someone like you! And so is everyone else! I really mean it! Don't put yourself down. You and Kyo are both terrific, I really don't want to see you put yourself down for a reason that does not exsist! All of us are special! Kyo-kun is special too! And Sohma-kun and Shigure-san!"

Jailene looked at her. She just realized what a wonderful person Tohru is. She was so kind-hearted. And it was so obvious that seeing people sad broke her heart and she just wanted to show how much affection she had towards anyone. Jailene has never met someone like Tohru. And she just met her that same day!

She realized what Tohru had meant and softly smiled at her. "you're so sweet!" Tohru beamed instantly and hugged Jailene. "You know what?" Jailene broke from the hug. "what?" Asked Tohru. "Me and you, we really need ta get ta know each other! So one of these nights, we're doing a girl's night out! How's that sound? Manicures! Ad I can give pedicures, facials, I can hook ya up w/ clothes, junk like dat! Whadda ya think?" Tohru grinned and nodded. "That would be so cool! Thank you Jailene!"

"...anyways, what are ya cooking?" Jailene asked as Tohru. "Oh I'm making Salmon. But I know you don't really like seafood, so what would you like?" She asked Jailene, trying to be a good host. " Jailene shrugged and shooked her head. '' It's all good. I haveta get used to Japanese culture if I'm gonna live here." Jailene got up from the counter and took a sniff of the food. "Besides! Your cooking is pretty awesome!" She smiled at Tohru.

"Thank you! But it's nothing really. I'm just so blessed to be living in this house with them! They gave me a home, they gave me trust with their secret, and I learned more about life living with them and getting to know the family. They are just so wonderful!" Tohru smiled warmly remembering her new family.

"See, and that's why we need a girl's night out!" Jailene commented. "There's so much we have to talk about! I want you to be a great friend! And since we're the only girls here, we can talk about the cuties here!" Tohru smiled. She was so glad thing between her and Jailene were going great already.

* * *

After the guys showed up, diner was already served. Jailene had ... somehow... ended up having to sit next to Kyo. Him not noticing that minor detail, yet, gave everyone a weirdexpression when he saw a smiley wiley Jaileneas she sat on the table and saw everyone else looking to the sky whistling (making it **_SO _**obvious). 

Jailene seperated her two chopsticks, oblivious to the 3's plan, and began digging her way to the bottom of the sobe noodle bowl.

"Ne, Jailene-chan?" Shigure drew out her attention."Yes Shigure-chan?" She responded with her mouth full. "I don't remember mentioning about our small celebration that is being held tomorow, but-""Oh, the cookout? Yea, I already know about it! Thanks so much!" She smiled and started eating some salmon.

"But I start school monday, right?" She asked. "Yes, Jailene-chan." Yuki answered. "But arent we supposed to wear uniforms here?" She asked again.

"You see Jailene." He began, "I'm the class prsident, and today I attended a meeting and explained of your coming. But since tomorow is Sunday, it will not be possible to pick up your uniform. Besides, you need to get fitted and all that. So monday you will be excused from wearing a uniform as well as Tuesday. And on Tuesday afternoon, we will take you to get your new uniform.

"Oh... ok!" She understood and sipped a bit of her tea. Kyo looked at Jailene. He frowned. He was so mad, he couldnt explain the disappointment he felt. _I got all excited for THIS? This girl might as well admit that she is a poser right here and now! She has been all happy wappy since she got here! ... nothing like how I imagined her... nothing like me..._

He realized her arrival was too good to be true. There's never no one that will be just like him for that person to understand him first hand. Plus not only that! Her hair was dark brown! Not orange!

He just managed to keep his cool, barely. He just walked silently away and headed to the roof.

* * *

After dinner and volenteering to help with the dishes, Jailene decided on taking a shower. As the warm water splashed on her body, a thought entered her mind. 

_What's really good? I'm not acting like my self... i mean... I'm not a big meanie... but I don't always act **this **happy!... only once in a blue. And I don't want the Sohma's all suprised when randomly I bust out ona** B.F**! I'm not ALWAYS a perfect little prep... My wild side could pop in anytime... they should know... Besides! they shoukd understand! ...They DO live with Kyo! HAHAHA!_

After her shower, she walked to the living room and noticed everyone relaxed sitting on the living room table trying to stay warm from the chilly night. Then Yuki noticed the difference in her outfit, her navy blue P.Js with baby blue outlining, a blue Eeyore sitting on the floor with the words 'chillin' under him. and the same words on the shorts, and realized that she already took a shower and that it's his turn now.

He was about to get up when Jailene sat him down with her words. "Don't get up just yet Yuki." She said seriously. He sat ack down to his spot kind of worried as to why Jailene's mood has suddenly changed.

"Is anything the matter Jailene?" Shigure asked. "Well, I need to talk to you guys about something concerning... me." She sat down facing all three of them. "You guys know that I'm possesed with the cursed spirit of the cat right." She looked at all threeof them expecting nods, and after recieving them she continued. "Well, you see, I've noticed that excitement has gotten the best of me and I've been acting very... well um... um... how do I put this... nice."

The 3 sweatdropped and stood in a very comical/awkward silence. "But Jailene," Tohru said breaking the silence, "You're such a great person! why would you be ashamed of being nice?" She asked. "But you see. This isn't who I really am! I mean, I am not a big meanie or anything like that. But I'm most definetly not no lil prep either! I get real happy but I tend to get angry for the sumbest stuff. I just want you all to understand that. Because I don't wanna leave a horrible impression when I start flippin." She stopped for a moment, trying to finda better way to explain herself. "I'm just trying to warn you guys. I have a very bad, dominant attitude. I'm not perfect and I make it pretty obvious. So please try to understand and bear with me." She bowed her head.

A 5 second silence after that ended with Shigure's indispicable laughter. "Oh my dear Jailene!" You don't have to worry about abything like that! Heck! I was getting worried, you acting a little too nice! Now I know for sure that you have a bitch in you! hahahahaha!" He just kept on laughing. She felt kind of awkward, not really expecting that kind of reaction. Come to think of it! She didn't even think of how they'd react! "So... you guys are iight with it?" She asked making sure. "Of course!" Yuki assured her, "I mean we wouldn't be suprised. We DO live with Kyo!"

Jailene smiled warmly, thankful for the fact that her predicaments did not occur. "Say... where is Kyo anyway?" She asked, knowing that she wanted to talk to him the most... for some strange reason, she felt like he was mad at her wich brought her to talk the Sohma's about her situation. "He's probably somewhere lost or whatever." Yuki said getting up. "Yea, he'd prefer to keep his distance form us most of the time." She nodded and headed to her room.

* * *

"Uhm... nah this won't do!...hm...It's something...um... let me check on this one later... Ill! this is not something for a cookout! urg!" 

Jailene talked to herself while raiding her closet for a good outfit for the cookout. She started dancing and singing to the music she was listening to.

_This is where they stay crunk, throw it up, dubs on tha Caddillac  
White tees, Nikes, gangstas dont know how to act  
Adamsville, Bankhead, College Park, Carver Homes  
Hummers floatin on chrome  
Chokin' on that home-grown  
They got that southern cookin'  
They got them fellas lookin'  
Thinkin' I was easy I can see it  
That's when I say no, what fo'?  
Shawty can't handle this  
Ciara got that fire like_

_Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow  
We keep it gutta, you should know  
Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh  
Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'  
Handle it ladies back it up  
Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh_

Up on the roof Kyo was blank expressioned thinking God knows what. Suddenly he feels a bass from under him and then stats hearing music. He didn't know what the words meant but he had to admit... the beat was sick! He finally relaxed his nerves and layed back on the roof and nodded his head to the music.

_Southern-style, get wild, old skools comin?down in a different color whip (whip, whip)  
Picture perfect, you might wanna take a flick flick flick flick flick  
Call up Jazze tell him pop up the bottles cuz we got another hit (hit, hit)  
Wanna go platinum? Im who you should get get get get get  
Ludacris on tha track, get back trick, switch on tha æ…™ac, Im flexin still  
Same price every time, hot song, jumped on cuz Ciara got sex appeal  
And I keep the meanest, cleanest, baddest, spinnin on stainless wheels  
Could care less about your genus, I bump ya status, I keep the stainless steel  
Trunk-rattlin?whatæŠ¯ happenin? huh?  
I donæŠ° even think I need to speed  
Bass-travelin? face-crackilin?huh?  
Turn it up and make the speakers bleed  
Dirty south we ballin?dawg  
And neva think about fallin dawg  
Ghetto harmonizing, surprising, runnin back cuz tha song is cold _

Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow  
We keep it gutta, you should know  
Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh  
Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'  
Handle it ladies back it up  
Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

A few minutes later, the music had just stopped. Kyo came back from his lil relaxantion bubble and felt like going back down. While going down the ladder he remember that he had to pass Jailene's window.

_Maybe if I move the ladder..._ Kyo thought to himself, _she wont see me... but not befor falling and busting my ass...Ah, but what the hell? WHO CARES IF SHE SEES ME! _

More music started blasting and kyo heard it right when he was infront on the window. Damn cats always letting curiosity get the best of them!

His practicly went bug-eyed when he saw Jailene in almost booty shorts dancing slowly to the floor, satisfying the tempo of the music and dancing in a good upbeat. Too bad she was not facing him because she just gave him a lovely view of how we do it in da club!

_Hey how you doin lil mama? lemme whisper in your ear  
Tell you somethin' that you might like to hear  
You got a sexy ass body and your ass look soft  
Mind if I touch it? and see if its soft  
Naw I'm jus playin' lets just say I can  
And I'm known to be a real nasty man  
And they say a closed mouth dont get fed  
So I dont mind asking for head  
You heard what I said,  
we need to make our way to the bed  
And you can start usin' yo head  
You like to fu, have yo legs open all in da butt  
Do it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough  
Switch the positions and ready to get down to business  
So you can see what you've been missin'  
You might had some but you never had none like this  
Just wait til you see my Ooooh _

Wait til you see my Oh  
Wait til you see my Ahhh  
Wait til you see my Oh  
Wait til you see my Ahhh  
Imma beat dat up  
Wait til you see my Oh  
Wait til you see my Ahhh  
Wait til you see my Oh  
Imma beat dat up

Like ..  
B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM,  
B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM,  
B-AM, B-AM, B-AM, B-AM

Beat da up, Beat da up,  
Beat da up, Beat da up,  
Beat da up, Beat da up,  
Beat da up, Beat da up,

Right when Jailene grinded to the floor, right back up and dancing her ass off she turns and jumpsin shock.

Kyo's expression was... unreadable... but Jailene just smirked and walked to her window where he was clinging to the ladder.

"Normally my first instict would be to punch you off the ladder..." She began as she got face-to-face with him, "But..." Kyo gulped. It all got quiet for a second "Since it is you..." She finshed with a sly smile. he grabbed his hand and pulled him in through the ladder.She had used full force on the diesel Kyo and when he finally fell into the room he landed on top of her.

Silence fell in the room for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes locked on one another's. Their faces flushed inmensly. Then when you'd think things could'nt get more obvious, the music changed to a slow Doo wop acapellic beat._Doo Um da do do do do doop_

_Uuhhhmmm um da do do do dop_

_Uuuuhhhmm um da do do do dop_

_The very first time That I saw your brown eyes  
Your lips said hello and mine said Hi Right then I knew you were the one_

_Uuuhhm um da do doop_

_But I was caught up (caught up)_

_In physical attraction (ooohhh)_

_But to my satisfaction_

_You became more than Just a friend_

After techincally more or less 3 minutes faster music started playing when Jailene returned from Lala land. Kyo cluelessly blinked a few times before remembering what had just happened.

"You comfty?" Jailene joked as she pushed her weight up and balanced it on her two elbows.

Kyo rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to the bottom as he placed his hands on the floor and get up due to the floor's support. Jailene got up as well and walked to her pile of clothes as she continued getting clothing and throwing them around.

"So..." She began as she looked at herself in the mirror with a shirt over her chest. Kyo just stood there with a pissed off look... considering that it _is _Kyo and that. "What do you want!"

"...Excuse me?" Jailene's smile instantly disappeared. "Obviously I wanted to know why you'r in here and checking out through my fuing window! Now I don't give 3 damns if you got an attitude problem! But Don't Fuing come up to me throwing that shit on me! Cuz I ain't none of these people from around here! I ain't taking no bull shit from NOBODY and if you expect me to take it from you... think again!" She was ALL UP IN HIS FACE!

"And by the way," she continued, "just because me and you have a lot to handle considering our lives and what-not, don't expect me---" "That's where your wrong!" Kyo cut her short. "You are such a damn poser! You acted so cheesy and preppy, I bet you anyone could tell that!" He snapped back. "Oh yea? Well just because I'm suffering from the damned cat, does not mean I have to hold a grudge from my new housemates that are here to help me! Or from any damn other person who pops up in my life! And judging from what your telling me you expect me to be some rebellious, wanna-be toughie O-G to everyone I see... but guess what... I'm not you!" She screamed the last 3 words out to him. It was all quiet for a second then Jailene felt something.

She sat herself on the bed with an expression sure to show anyone how shoe she was. She sat there in thought for a minute. After a while they both calmed down, and Jailene told Kyo to sit next to her. She seemed serious so he just did, wondering why all the strange nonsense.

"Uhm... Kyo..." She began, trying to find a way to explain. "I don't really know how to explain this. But It's just that it's been eating away at me ever since I got here."

Kyo just stared at her, not sure of what to do besides listening to her.

"It's just that..." She started, "All my life I've lived a wonderful life. I have never let my curse bother me or the way that I am. I never had reasons to hold a grudge against anybody because I was so loved by my family. There was always some exceptions holding me back from living a normal life however... but that has never bothered me. Because I always knew that there were people on this earth living it worst than me and I was pretty lucky."

She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "But... ever since I could remember, I always felt the darkest emotions inside of me... which kinda resulted in random tantrums and bad attitudes. I just never had any reasont o feel that way!..."

_But what does this have to do wiht anything?_ Kyo asked himself. "But recently... like since last year... Ive been feeling warmer emotions. Not constantly but in every good once in a while. Till this day I've felt nothing but Grief, sorrow, hatred, pain, every dark emotion anyone can think of... and I never knew why. I knew I must've had something to do with this curse... which is another reason why I came. ... When I came here the feelings inside of me... right then and there I knew they weren't mine... But today they just became so much storinger... I could practicly read them! And at dinner time I felt a... pretty crappy emotion... it made me feel bad because I elt hated... and when I looked into your eyes the time you gave me my charm bracelet... I felt... i sensed a feeling that just made me wanna embrace you."

Jailene looked at Kyo and and smile crept across her face. "Kyo... I realized today that this whole time... all my life... I was having someone in my heart trying to find somebody to turn to when they didn't have any one else... I felt like I needed to be the shoulder to cry on but there was noone to cry... But now I now... all this time... I felt you..."

And she was right...

Kyo was in total silence. All these emotions filled his head up and he didn't know what to think, what to say, how to react. He just knew she was right! And he was so glad that he finally new that someone and her were in the same page. Knowing his soul was Jailene. In an instant he grabbed her and embraced her in a soft but firm hug. Jailene went in suprised for a second but her eyes softened to his touch as she returned his hug.

"I..-I felt you to... Jailene" Jailene's eyes widened. Then she tightened the hug. "I always felt something good in my heart. It was the only thing that kept me alive and from killing myself. I'm guessing it was you."After the hug broke they looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm glad your here." Kyo said. Jailene gasped in suprised. _Kyo never seemed the type of guy to even ever say something like that._ "What happened?" Kyo asked. "I'm just glad you just said that to me!" Jailene responded, "Because I can tell that for a fact your not that type of guy."

"I'm not." Kyo said smiling. "But your not like any of these other people." Jailene's eyes brightened. "I'm so happy you feel that way about me! I want you to be the one person I can trust to tell just about anything! Someone who will know that something is wrong despite me telling you that everything is fine."

Jailene took out her hand and asked,

"Some one to trust?"

Kyo smiled and shook her hand in a deal.

"Some one to trust."

* * *

A/N: OK! so this was chappie 4! I hope you guys like it and like the music! if i get enough reviews I'll put the songs either in my profile or in my homepage! It's in myspace! 

Also I have my best anime friend who writes ficcies too! Her story has me in it 2 lol, so I'll be adding her in mine too! Go to her profile

Name: KazeShiroi

Shes so awesome1 so review my story and check hers out too!

I'll update asap! I just need 2 know if people actually read this! andy questions concerning my story just ask away in reviews!

-Jailene aka:sexymami


	5. The Cookout

A.N. YAY! Finally I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm... WRITING! um... o.o... OK! random moment over! haha!

So finally Chapter 5 is here! Can you believe it! ha! oh! and i need you to do me some favors!

1. Check out my myspace if you have one. But it's set to private so you need to add me to check my profile. So far it does not have much concerning my ficcie but it will! So just check it out! Check out KazeShiroi and her story!

3. **REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: Well... I don't own Fruits Basket... obviously! If I did Furuba would be ghettofied with a sequel just like THIS ficcie! muahahahaha!

* * *

Dododo di dum di do... (Fruits Basket calm and cheery backround music)

"Ohayo Shigure-San!" Cheered Tohru as she began cooking a quickie breakfast and at the same time started working on setting the food up for the cookout.

"Ohayo-gosaimasu Tohru-kun" Shigure responded half yawning as he began drinking his morning tea. "Uhm... say Thoru-kun?" Shigure noticed that he was the only one up, "Where are the guys?" He saw Yuki walking to the kitchen half asleep getting a glass of... something to drink. "Well there's one of them..." Shigure laughed to himself.

* * *

The sun shone brightly on a sunday morning... blowing off even the darkest corners of the room... something Jailene completely hated. But not this morning. As the rays met with her slumbering face she decided to finally wake up. It was all calm and... nice... until...

"EEEEEKKKKKK!" Jailene shrieked in suprised as she saw a deeply asleep Kyo. She covered her mouth not wanting anyone to hear her. Then right after her suprise she calmed to the look on his face.

"He looks so adorable when he sleeps..." She whispered to herself. Then she touched a lock of his orange hair and removed it from the front of his face. Then Jailene bit her lip slightly and laughed a little. She then gave him a nuckle on the head and forced him to wake up.

"Wake up! Kyo-kun!" She said cheerfully. Just when Kyo started to awake he almost shrieked as loud as she did when she realized they were sleeping on the same bed.

"Chea... that's what I said when I saw you..." she stated but then turned cheesy and cheery, "LIKE A CUTE WIDDLE BABY!" She pinched his cheek and laughed. "Haha! Kyo! just buggin with you!" Kyo got up and was about to start screaming at her. But then he just... didn't want to...

"Well... breakfast should be ready soon I should just go now..." He said. "Wait! Kyo!" Jailene remembered, "Don't leave through the door! What will everyone think if they see you coming out of my room like that?" She snapped. Then she pointed to the window.

"That'll make it MORE obvious if someone goes outside!" He snapped back. "They were about to go at it when they heard Tohru yelling out in her sweet voice.

"Kyo-kun! Jailene-chan! Breakfast is ready! Would you like to come down?"

"Oh shit! Shhh!" Jailene shushed Kyo nervously. She opened her door and led Kyo out.

"Uhh... I'll be down in a second Tohru! I just haveta brush my teeth!" She yelled out as Kyo sneaked to his room.

"You better hurry up Jai!" Kyo screamed from his room... pretending he's been there. "I have to use it too you know!" Then he mumbles out "Damn girls and their taking forever habbits!"

"Hmph!" Jailene just walked to the bathroom and took forever just to annoy Kyo. _HAHA! TAKE THAT KYO!

* * *

_

After a nice little argument from the two little kittens, a nice breakfast with the two arguing kittens, and a nice getitng ready for the cookout with a nice little argument from the two kittens, It was time for the cookout!

"Arg! KYO!" Jailene screamed from her room, "You nincompoop! Where is my glass of juice?"

"What the hell do I look like? A maid?"

"Well... all you need is that damn maid's hoochie dress!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Come make me!"

"Maybe I will!"

Jailene ran all the way downstairs and slammed a nice clean punch on Kyo... having him fly all the way against a random tree. Good thing helanded outside or Shigure would have charged both of them for the paper wall!

"Wow... Their pretty loud aren't they?" Tohru said smiling/sweat dropping. "And it's just her second day." Yuki said as he set up the grill and ... stuff.

* * *

After an hour or so The Sohmas and Jailene ran upstairs and changed their clothing from morning stuff, to something more comfty and picnicy. Shigure wore a regular pair of jeans with a button up shirt and a funny ass apron! It said ... HAHAHAHA! too funny to say! Yuki wore a blue and whitebutton up with a pair of black pants, Kyo wore his usual cargo pants and black tee. Jailene had her hair up in lots of crazy curls and two thin curls in the front. Shewore a white frilly skirt with flower designs, a Pink halter top that tied in the back, and white chinese slippers (The ones you tie on the side. Like ballerina, something like that.), And Tohru wore ayellow miniskirt and a cute blue spaghetti strapped blouse, her yellow ribbons (that Yuki gave to her (awww!) with her hair down, and blue chinese sandals (the slip-on ones withflowers at the top)

At noon, all the Sohmas started arriving. Jailene was so excited when she saw Momiji she jumped on him! Then she started being intrduced to everybody.

"Jailene, this is Hatsuharu!" Tohru walked up to him with Jailene right next to him. "Jailene smiled,"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Haru (white) looked dazidly to her and bowed politely. "Hi Jailene, nice to meet you."

Kyo took her to meet Ayame, they became good friends quickly.

"Jailene, this is Ayame... Yuki's brother." Kyo said unwillingly.

"Ahh! What a wonderfull pleasure of finally meeting the cute Jailene! Tori-san has sure told me lots about you!" Ayame politely kissed Jailene's hand.

"Hi Mr. Ayame! It's so nice to meet you!" Jailene bowed politely.

_Wow... Ayame-san looks sooo much like Yuki-kun! He's so pretty! _

Basically it was like that during almos every introduction.

Shigure took her to meet everyone else and Tohru took her to meet Kisa and Hiro.

Kisa hugged Tohru and Hiro just looked away like a jealous baby. "Kisa, I'd like you to meet Jailene! She's so sweet!" Tohru introduced. Kisa looked at Jailene and smiled. "Hi Kisa! So nice to meet such a cutie!" She hugged Kisa, "I hope we can become real good freinds!" And Kisa softly smiled and nodded.

* * *

After being introduced to almost all the Juunishi, Jailene excused herself with Yuki to go to inside and get some things needed. Jailene grabbed some paper plates, "Hey Yuki, How many do you think were gonna n--"

She looked at Yuki who was in deep thought.

"Uh... Yuki?..."

"Huh? --Oh Jailene... Sorry I didnt hear what you said."

Jailene looked at him worridely.

"Yuki is anything the matter? You seem like something's bothering you."

"... Jailene... I wonder... If you're the cat juunishi as well..."

"Then why don't we hate each other?"

Yuki looked at Jailene suprised.

"...Yea."

Jailene giggled a bit. "Yuki. You don't even know me! We're not little kids.And... we can't expect to let this damned curse control the way we choose to live."

"Yea... but... then why do I--"

"What... you and Kyo?"

:silence:

"Well... I don't know nuttin bout what's really good with you two. I mean... I know that cats and mice aren't meant to get along... but... neither are cats and dogs...or...mice...and snakes..."

Yuki's suprised shone in his eyes. "What do you mean by that Jailene?"

Jailene sighed, "Yuki... If me and you are friends, it's because we like each other... we shouldn't let what's inside of us, especiall if it's something we don't want, choose the way we live our lives."

She looked staright into Yuki's eyes, "If you and Kyo don't get along... don't let the excuse of 'the cat and mice' control your life. Because if it controled Shigure's, he'd be chasing Kyo, and I, right out this front door. It's just... a matter of how mature you choose to be... and a matter of how you choose your friends. Dont say that you cant like me. Because you don't even know me. And... you don't know Kyo either."

Yuki smiled and grabbed a set of paper cups. "You're right Jailene."

"If you choose to hate someone it's because yu've know them enough to want to smak 'em straight dead! But look at how Shigure treats all of us. He treats us all like family regardless. And I... I'm gonna treat you like the friend I hope me and you become... If it's not meant to be... then it's not. But I'm not gonna hate you from the start just because you're the mouse... and I'm the cat. I'm me... and I don't let stupid unwritten rules control me. Because then... I'd have no life!"

"That's true... it's not like I didnt think that way... I just don't get along with Kyo... I wondered if the same thing was gonna happen between me and you."

"Why should it?"

Jailene smiled as she walked out back to the back yard. Yuki commented, "But that doesn't mean I still like that baka neko Kyo."

"hehe, well you do you!"

* * *

"Just shake it shake it Just shake it shake it! Mentirosa! Mentirosa!" Jailene jumped and screamed around the grill. Then she started playfully shaking her bootie.

"C'mon Tohru! Let's shake it!" Jailene grabbed Tohru-kun and started dancing to imaginary music

"Jailene-chan. Maybe things will be more fun out here if you put some music on." Shigure suggested as he flipped some burgers.

"Shi-san! That's a great idea!" Jailene exclaimed suddenly and randomly hyper.

"But uh... what music should I put on?"

"Any type you like. Music people will enjoy and maybe even dance to."

"Yea but... any type of music?"

"Why not?... HEY EVERYONE! WHO WANTS TO HEAR MUSIC?"

:everyone: AYE!

"Even hip-hop and such?" Jailene asked shyly.

_um dada da dum dum _

_um dada da dum_

_um dada da dum dum_

_um dada da dum_

_Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake  
Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake_

_Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Dale huevo  
Dale huevo_

_Shake shake just shake shake Just shake shake Just shake chica shake shake Shake shake just shake shake Just shake shake Just shake chica shake shake_

Jailene started danicng as she got shy Sohma members to start shaking it as well. She saw Kyo standing against the wall and she quickly went to him while everyone was looking at her(since she was the one who actually danced that music and whatever).

She winked at Kyo then turned around and started moving her body to the music and raising her arms.

_That ho's fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa  
That ho's is fine but but but but this one's a killa_

Then all of a sudden she started griding on Kyo

_That little momma is known around the world  
Shake that ass if u a nasty girl  
Back that ass up says juvenile  
Show a nigga some tities like girls gone wild  
Tear off this clip of clothes, i wanna see u in the nude  
You can keep on your high heel shoes  
So follow me down to yellow brick road  
Where niggas go to see naked hoes  
Shake that shit bitch  
And be off in the club with a hard ass dick  
Then drop like this bitch  
If you wanna make the money shawty work that shit  
Put a hump in your back  
And lick it raw  
To a 3 point stance  
But u mess up yo ass  
You must be on that kanye work out plan  
Like head shoulder knees hoes_

_Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake  
Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake _

_Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Dale huevo  
Dale huevo_

Then when the chorus started coming she changed her pace to a fast hard shake suprising everyone, especially Kyo, and had everyone dancing, shaking it, and raising the roof.

_Take em out in cruise  
Take em out all dressed  
Is the realest true niggas in the ATL  
Yeah we break it down betta shake a booty hoe  
And them hoes and the girl with the real tight clothes  
One time for the gang with the ying yang twins  
We already know we off the reel  
Dont tolerate that talkin  
Bitch u can make the walkin  
Patrollers is where im groaking  
The only way that we are talkin  
If your breath smells like mine  
Girl dont give a fuck cause u fine  
I miss em fo i kiss em  
I pack em fo i stack em  
So while we in the club betta get these girls  
Cause on the streets there aint no action _

Jailene danced each verse as if she coreographed it herself and moved her way. She grabbed Kyo's hands as she pushed up against him and slowly moved her butt until the chorus began again and her beat changed from slow to fast.

_Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake  
Shake shake just shake shake  
Just shake shake  
Just shake chica shake shake _

_Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Mentirosa  
Dale huevo  
Dale huevo_

_Um da da da dom_

_**SHAKE

* * *

**_

"Sohma-kun! If you're hungry you may get your hot-dog now!" Tohru cheerfully walked to Yuki and informed him.

"Arigatou Honda-san."

The picnic was going very well. Everyone laughed and ate while listening to all types of music. Jaile taught Kyo, Yuki, Ayame, and Hatori how to dance salsa and merenge.. (if you don't know what that is then ima let you know that its spanish music and stuff... but you should know...)

"Just work the hips Tohru-kun!"

Jailene was trying to show Tohru-kun how to dance (reggaeton)

"Uhh..." Tohru was blushing like crazy. Then she stopped due to her shyness.

"Huh? Tohru-kun why'd you stop?"

"Ahhh! Jai-chan! Gomen gomen! I just cant dance good! I'm so nervous!" A black aura surounded Tohru.

"Damn Tohru! No big! I know you can dance! You're just shy! Don't worry, Jailene is her to teach!" Jailene exclaimed. "Jaile san is being so kind to me! I wouldn't want to bother you!" Tohru was being so humble. "Not to worry hun! Dancing is like a hobby!" Jailene grinned and patted Tohru's back, "Besides... when I throw a party or something!... What cool will it be seeing you dance the night away with Yuki kun!"

"Oh my gosh no!Sohma-hunis just my very good friend! Dancing like that! I couldn't!" Tohru began freaking out nervously.

"Uh... Kyo's my friend and you saw how I danced with him... against the wall... or did you miss that?" Jailene's grin still plastered on her face. XD

Jailene looked to where Kyo and Yuki where bickering. Kyo screaming his head off and Yuki talking coolly and calmly.

"You damn nezumi! Give me back my hot dog!"

"It's my hot-dog... baka neko..."

"No! You took it from me right when I was about to grab it!"

"Go back to the wall so a girl can catch you by suprise."

"SHUT UP! DAMN NEZUMI!"

Jalene then yelled from where she was standing.

"You know you liked it Kyo! Now come here!"

She chased him around the backyard.

"Get away damnit!"

"Kyon-kyon! haha! Come here!"

Tohru looked at the place and smile to herself.

_Mother... today is such a wonderful day! I'm so happy that everyone is happy and getting along! And I'm so glad Jai-san is getting along with everyone. Maybe... hopefully... The sadness will all be over soon... I believe that the Sohma's can be truly happy... I know it can happen... I'm glad it could._

"Wow!"

Shigure's exhausted body sat comftorably on the floor. "Today was so hectic!" He layed on the floor with a dramatic cry. "So tired! -.-"

"Today was so much fun!" Tohru exclaimed.

Jailene was in the living room with Mommiji who decided to sleep over.

"Jai-chan! You know how to speak auf Deutsch auch?" Mommiji and Jailene were discussing the fact that Jailene too knew how to speak German. "Ja, oder ich auf deutsch nicht gern..."

"Ahh! Why not?" Mommiji asked when Jailene said that she doesn't like to speak german.

"I took it in high school back in dad Vereigniten Staaten (united states) but it stresses me out so much! But Now I know that it could come in handy!"

"How!"

"We can speak it and nobody will know what we're saying! XD"

Then Kyo walks by.

"For example... We can talk about how Kyo is a butt head!" Jailene joked.

Kyo gave her a dirty look while Mommiji laughed.

"Shut up! Both of you!"

"Aw... little Kyon-Kyon is throwing a fittie wittie! XD"

"Ahh! Stop it!"

_(tohru's thought's) I'm so happy Jailene is here... this is the start of a new life. And maybe she can show people how to become happier on the inside...

* * *

_

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 5 for ya! I hope that you guys like it! because it's almost 4 am... I haveta wake up to study for a random German test, I have to study words I don't even know! And the teacher only gave us the weekend! UGH! But it must be done!

The Pit-Bull and Yin-Yang twins song- shake... well I certainly don't own it!

You can check out the music video on my profile! There's the link to it! And Ima try and put the video for the songs I put in... If not videos then just the songs. Just so you can read with the theme song for the chappie! It puts people in better moods!

Well I tried my best but I don't know when I'll be able to update again... I have My sweet 15 in like less than 3 weeks... then to make my life more interesting I move to Texas less than 5 days after that! PLUS I have to put my grades up in school so I'm barely allowed on the computer for that... So please show me some support ;; -.-

Review and if you have any questions I'll be sure to answer them!

-sexymami


	6. First Day of School

A.N: Hey. With time I can write and write and write! But now adays... I have no time! anyways...

I'd like to get 1 thing straight... If you don't approve of the music lyrics I put in here... then what can I say...? Too bad! Cuz when you actually listen to hip-hop and it has inappropraite words... you dnt tend to notice due to the beat you wanna dance to and such... now... when you put the lyrics down (like me) you tend to say "holy crap This is some naughty music!" but its best to just listen to it from my profile... it makes it sound nicer...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket... I own the manga though! Well... only the ones in my counter... next to my Kyo/Furuba shrine! But that's because I bought all of that stuff and it was legal to buy it! From a legal store! In a legal mall!

Chap 6: First Day of School

* * *

Tohru unhappily woke to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. Last night was so exhausting that well everyone slept late! Forgetting he fact that school was just the next day. She woke and ran to Jailene's room. 

"Jai-chan!" She said sweetly despite her desire to sleep. "I'm sorry Jai-chan! It's time to wake up! And it's your first day of school!"

Jailene's door was unlocked so as Kyo passed by Tohru waiting outside her door just barged into Jailene's room. _Damn! She sleeps worst than Yuki! _He thought as he walked to her bed with Tohru at her side. "Yo, wake up." He said as he grabbed a random string of hair and plucked it out of Jailene's head. Jailene just shifted to her other side mumbling "Ugh... tell that son of a muskrat to give me back mah flapjacks... And dont tell Godmom or I'll... Damn..." Kyo just looked at her with his annoyed cat ears. "Yo Jailene!" He shook her, "Wake it or we'll be late!" Instictively Jailene jumped up into the air with a yelp "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RAPIST!" then she punched Kyo and grabbed him by the hair.

"...huh... what..." She looked dazidly around the room. "Kyo! Oops... sorry, my bad ehehehe. -.-;;" She got off the bed and stretched. "AH! I'm so0o0o excited! XD Today's my first day of school!" She jumped and cheered. She ran to her closet and looked for something to wear.

"uh... wait.. I need to wash my hair... who's in the bathroom?" She looked at Tohru with eagerness. "Please! I need to shower! And I take a long time!" Tohru smiled. Well me and you will use the upstairs bathroom from now on, that's the girl's room! So since you need it right now I can wait!" Tohru said with her usual sweet smile. Jailene smiled, "Well, don't worry about me then Tohru-kun! I can wait! You go ahead!" Tohru smiled, "Thank you Jailene-chan! I need to make breakfast too so I'll be quick!"

With that she walked out the door leaving Kyo and Jailene alone. Jailene grinned.

"Kyo-kun..."

"n-n-nani?"

"I don't know!" XD

"Wow... you-are-stupid."

"Whatever..."

"Go brush your hair!"

:GASP: Jailene was appalled. "Kyo Sohma! You bastard! I just woke up and you're **insulting **me? I am APPALLED!"

She walked out the door, "I'm gonna brush my teeth... word of advice... you might want to too!"

"Why you little...!" Kyo chased Jailene till they reached the bathroom downstairs. Jailene knocked on the locked door. ... "Hello?"

A half opened eye Yuki came out the bathroom. He looked real creepy.

"Uh... Yuki...?"

Yuki just stood there for about 15... yes... 15 looong seconds until :land:

"EEEKK! Get him off of me! What the hell is wrong with him!" Jailene shrieked as Yuki rested his head in her shoulder.

"He's asleep."

"Yea... I can pretty much see that!" Jailene screamed.

"What's all the ruccus?" Shigure walked to them. Jailene smiled, "Ahh! Shigure, Ohayo! You look mighty sexy!" she grinned. Kyo stared at her with that 'Ill' expression. "What the hell?" Jailene laughed and straightened Yuki up. "Now Yuki, did you brush your teeth?" She asked cheerfully pointing at him as if she were his mom and he were 6 years old. Yuki slightly nodded. "Here Yuki, this oughta wake ya." She grabbed Yuki and squeezed him into a huge hug.

"Huh?... Ohayo guys..." He looked around, finally and fully awoken. Jailene smiled at him and during a moment of silene Jailene looked around...

... >.> . o.o...

"I GOT THE BATHROOM! XD" she screamed as she ran into the bathroom, shocking Kyo who got real pissed off. "Damnit! Jailene!"

After Jailene brushed her teeth and was about to go upstairs to take a shower she looked around.

"Uh Shigure-san?"

"Yes?"

"I feel as if we've all forgotten something... or someone..."

Everyone looked around. Jailene then realized.

"MOMMIJI!"

* * *

Mommiji lay dead asleep next to Jailene's bed in a baby blue sleeping bag. Jailene ran to the room with Kyo and Shigure and she squealed. 

"Awwwwww! He looks SOOOOO Kawaii! XD" She squealed as she saw the slumbering rabbit in chibi form growing and shriking a bubble from his nose. Jailene shushed the boys and tip-toed to Mommiji. (Di-Dum-Di-Dum!)Then An evil smirk formed on her face (Du-dum)... she tip-toes some more(Du-dum)and bent over to meet with him...(Di-Du-Di-Dum!)then...

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Jailene attacked the blonde boy with an infuriantingly strong storm of tickles. Mommiji woke with a storm of giggles as though he were a three-year old. Jaile grabbed him and higged him tightly. "Guten Morgen!" Jailene said cheerfully. He smiled and rubbed his eye. "Guten Morgen Jai-chan!" He jumped for a hug as Jailene accepted. Kyo saw the two giggling and huggin each other. His (im mad/annoyed/slighty irritated/or very very irritated) cat ears popped out.

"Did you sleep good Mommiji?" Jailene asked him. He nodded, smiled,and got up. "Say where's Tohru-kun?" He asked as he beegan to fold up his sleeping bag. "She's downstairs making breakfast." Shigure pointed out the door. "Okay!" Mommiji was about to run downstairs. Kyo stopped him. "No you dumb brat! You have to get dressed and ready for school!" He slapped him in the head.

"WAAAHHHH! KYO HIT ME! IT HURTS!" He cried in his **kawaii** squeaky whiney voice. Jailene then grabbed him and kissed his forehead. Then she walked up to Kyo. Flames engluging from her... he grabbed Kyo and punched his chest."Nobody touches my baby!" she screamed. Then she walked up to Kyo and looked him straight in the eye. Then she stuck her tounge out.

"You suck."

With that she grabbed her towel and walked to the bathrrom.

* * *

While Jailene was taking a shower, everybody began to eat breakfast. Only Mommiji was still in his pijamas so he ran to his bag to change to his uniform. But he wanted to help Tohru with the dishes first. 

"Ne- Ne Tohru! I'll help you wash the dishes!" He started cleaning cups and bowls (he looks so0oo0o kawaii! XD Just like in that 1 episode when he was all hyper and took over Tohru's job that 1 day she was sick! So cute!).

He got changed rather quickly and as he walked down the stairs he heard fottsteps from up.

"Hey! Jailene's out!" He announced to everyone as he sat down with Shigure who was drinking tea (and looking so cutely stupid! -.-)

Everyone waited...

...waited some more...

"Damn! That girl is taking forever!" Kyo's unpatience took over him. He marched upstairs about to curse Jailene out. When he got to her door he barged in.

"Dam Jialene! Hurry up Were onna b-"

O.O Kyo felt like killing himself "B-b-bbb-b-b-b" He stuttered. Jailene froze where she stood. She was covering her front due to she didnt have a shirt on, her skirt was on, and her hair was done down, really long and curly. She looked at him then quicly turned back and ducked, covering the front of her body. "GET OUT!"

She grabbed a shoe that was right next to her and threw it at Kyo. Unfortunately for her it hit the door as a glowing red Kyo shut the door quickly.

Jailene looked around the room.

... >.> ... o.o...

"Gee... that was embarrasing..."

* * *

Jailene ran down the stairs with her black Rocawear bookbag. Sh seemed to have rushed and she threw a piece of toast in the toaster. She didn't have time to eat Tohru's breakfast. She walked past Shigure as he looked at Jailene and snikered. "Jai-chan. Some morning huh?" He was obviously reffering to the incident in her room. "Oh." Jailene said, "You're obviously reffering to the incident..." She said expressionless as she walked past Kyo to retrieve her toast. Kyo looked at her and Jailene rolled her eyes."What the hell!" Kyo screamed. "Next time knock on the damn door!" Jailene screamed back. 

"Next time LOCK your door!"

"You have to knock regardless! You're a guy!"

He looked at her. Then she continued.

"Damn! Gonna make me feel like I'm back at home! My lil brother don't knock either!" She looked at Kyo and smiled slightly.

* * *

As the 5 teens walked to school, Yuki noticed Jailene rather strangely. You could tell something was the matter. 

"Uh Jailene, you ok? You look like a nervous wreck..." Jailene looked at him and smiled. "Oh, it's just I'm so scared! I've always wanted to go to school here in Japan... now all of this is happening... like a dream come true...!" She looked down at the floor, "But... now I'm stuck..." Tohru patted her on the back. "Don't worry Jailene! We're here to help you with anything you need!" Tohru reassured her. "Besides." Yuki began, "You have classes with all of us and I can take you wherever you need to go. Plus, you don't have to worry about the transfer paperwork or anyting like that. Everyone... well the staff, knows about your transfer. I already got that taken care of." Jailene smiled and hugged Yuki. "Aww! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"HUH! NOOOO! Thiis fredged wench is NOT touchin our dear beloved Yuki!"

From a bush 17.4 yard from where the 5 where walking, a bush grew binoculars for eyes!... no wait... ... OH! yea!... The Prince Yuki Fan Club (pyfc) stalked Yuki from a nearby bush.

Fan 2: Ugh! It's disgusting! That damn whore!

Fan 3: Letting her hug him like that!

Fan 1: It breaks my heart! But-

All 3: SHE WILL REGRET THIS!

Fan 1: But wait! She does not seem to be wearing a uniform! And I've never seen her in class...

Fan 2: Maybe she's an upperclassman.

Fan 3: No... I've never even seen her in school!

Fan 1: looks through her binoculars seeing a smiling Jailene and a calm Yuki talking and smiling to each other. "If only I could read lips"...

Fan 2 and 3: Let's put a stop to this!

They pop out the bush that Even I-the narrator- am suprised to see that the bushwas wayy too small for all 3 of them to fit in there... AND THEY DID! O.O :gasp:

But anyways... They jump out the small bush making such show that the 5 teens couldn't help but turn around.

:clap, clap, clap, clap:** L-O-V-E M-E** **_YUKI!_ **:crazy dance that defies the laws of physics:

After that a moment of silence... then Jailene broke it.

"Never again."

The 3 Sohmas and Tohru already began walking away, giving Jailene the message to just keep walking too... that those three lunatics... they were just to be ignored.

* * *

"Oh-my -goodness!" Jailene gasped when she walked to the school's front gates. "I cant believe it!" Jailene stood with sparkles in her eyes and a big smile due to how happy she was. Kyo just kept walking ahead. "Well, you better start walking or you'll be late." 

"Wait! Dont we have to take Mommiji to school first?" Jailene waved to Kyo as if he were stupid. Kyo turned back to where she was standing and smirked. "You dumbass..." he said cockily. Then he just kept walking. Jailene looked at everyone else like she was lost. "Why he say that for? He expects Mommiji to walk by himself! NO!" Then Tohru answered.

"Mommiji goes here!"

"WHHHHAAAAAAAAATTT?"

She looks at Mommiji with a andom chibi smile then she shifts her gaze full of shock to him then back to Yuki and Tohru, their faces looking happy and cheerful. Her eyes anime beady and twitchy. Then after like 15-yes 15 loooong seconds, Jailene's expression turns to a sort of crack head smile (-.-) and she points at the blode haired wonder.

"Oh-ho! Momiji is a smart lad! The lil cutie skipped grades right!" She guessed stupidely as she passed her hand on his hair."

"Uh... no Jai-san. Mommiji is a first year in highschool," Yuki said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly, "but he didn't skip grades... He's fifteen years old."

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT:O"

Tohru began walking to the front doors of the school and the three began to follow. "Yes Jai-chan! He's only a year apart from us!" She said.

Jailene walked and looked at Momiji, "Yay! At least I can see Momiji around the halls!" She smiled and hugged him before he walked off to his class. "Bai-Bai! Yuki, Jai-chan, Tohru kun!" He smiled and walked off.

Before arriving at the front door of Class 1-D Jailene froze. "Ugh... I'm so nervous!" Jailene stood there as nervous as Tohru usually gets. Yuki-kun opened the door and walked through. He walked up to the teacher and began to talk to him. Tohru was about to walk in as well until Jailene grabbed her. "Pease Tohru-kun! ;; Wait with me! I din't want to walk in alone!" She cried. Tohru stopped, "Oh! I'm sorry Jai-chan!" Tohru said cheerfully, "I'll stay here with you!" Jailene thensmiled happily and nodded.

The bell rang andSensei-sancalled Tohru in after having everyone sit down. "Everyone, sit down! You too Tohru-kun! Everyone hurry up! I have an important announcement to make!" Tohru gave Jailene an 'im sorry!' look and walked to her seat.

Jailene was left all alone in the hallway next to her new classroom. She was so nervous._ Oh gosh! what will everybody think? I'm like the only latina in a school in Japan! what if everybody hates me? I don't wanna have to fight a lot this year! o God help me please!_

Kyo just sat chilling next to the window in the back corner. He looked around at the class who was talking forever to obey and take their seats. He all of a sudden felt something... something inside of him... He felt his stomach bursting out in a storm of butterflies. _Huh? what the hell is this? Why do I feel like a nervous wreck? It's like something is gonna happen, but I know for a fact that nothing special is happening! Just Jailene coming to class... big deal though... or maybe... ... this is how she's feeling..._

He then triedto get his mind off of how nervous he knew Jailene was by putting his attention to the class and to why the heck they didn't just sit their asses down. Then he saw a girl with brown skin, shortblack hair styled in a ponytail, and hazel eyes sitting on her desk laughing while talking to a group of like 3or4random people. Kyo now knew why the class was taking forever and...

"Yo! Sit the hell down and zip it up!" He yelled, knowing that there was no other way they'd listen. The other kids just walked to their seats like if whatever and the girl got up from her seat and gave him a dirty look. "Damn! Heart attack." She laughed and sat down.

_Oh God! I'm so nervous! Please father, give me the Jay-Jay charm! Give me the strength I'm gonna need to overcome this random shyness and nervousness!_ Jailene prayed as she began to hear the teacher begin to introduce her.

"This young woman has just recently arrived from the United States." Sensei-san said. With that the hazel-eyed girl's head rose from the surface of her desk and looked at the teacher with severe interest. _hmmm, United States... _The girl thought to herself. And Sensei-san was like, "So I'd like you to please make this young lady feel welcome, I'd like you (and I) to meet Jailene Santana."

_OMG! Jailene Santana! NO! THIS CAN'T BE! THIS BETTER BE!_

He looked out the door signaling for Jailene to enter.

Jailene took a deep breath._ Well... this is it._

Kyo looked to the door. _Well... this is it._

Jailene walked to the classroom with a blush on her face. She kept her eyes away from the classroomuntil she stood in the front and center. All the guys (xcept for Yuki and Kyo) stared at her like the girls usually looked at Yuki. Jailene wore her hair down reaching past her butt (loooong hair) with a brown clip gathering only some ofher front hair clipped back with her long bangs blow dried and covering the sides of her face. She wore a miniskirt with goldenrod paint splattered all over it and on the back of the skirt her name was written in cursive with Goldenrod and brown letters. She wore folded down timberland boots with brown material folded down and the boots were like goldenrod (orig. color) ,and she wore a brown shirt with a half-jacket that was the same material/color as her skirt and her name also in the back of her jacket.

She looked at the class and smiled. She bowed and looked at Kyo who was in the back but decided not to let him distract her.

"Hello. My name is Jailene Santana. I'm honored to be in this class and to make your aquatince. And Sensei-san. A pleasure to meet you sir." She turned to him and bowed.

But for some reason... the 1st and 2nd row of boys got up like if they were trying to look at something. (I put that in because it's typical of any highskool boy to act so stupid towards any high skoolgirl. :mumbles: Damn perverted low-life boys! Next time Jailene catches them in the act I'll make sure she beats the poop out of them.)

"Well class, now you know Jailene-chan. Now I'd like you al to introduce yourselves one by one." Sensei ordered, "Starting with The front corner and going up."

One by one each student introduced themselves. The hazel eyed girl look at Jailene with wide eyes. Jailene looked around the classroom and spotted the girl. She was in the corner n the other side of the room. So she would be last to be introduced. Jailene could'nt keep her eyes off of her there was just something about that girl that seemed painfully familiar (painfully as in extremely). The intros got real funny when Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo introduced themselves since Jailene already knew them and Jailene let it be known.

"I'm To-"

"Hi Tohru!" Jalene grinned.

When it was Kyo's turn he didn't even feel like getting up. Jailene waited for whos ever turn it was so she could get it all over with and sit down. She looked to the back and saw Kyo.

"Kyo! You're supposed to say hi! Forget you then!" She yelled acrosstheroom to him. Everyone looked at Jailene sweatdropping.

"She's loud." Someone whisperingly commented.

When Uo-chan introduced herself and sat down Jailene saw the girl with the hazel eyes stand up. Jailene smiled at her like if nothing. The hazel-eyed girl looked at Jailene like if she was blind.

"Well! Don't you remember me Jay! It's been two years and you've already forgotten! "

Jailene stared at her. Her eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OHHH MY GOSH! **LENLEY**!"

Jailene ran to the girl and they gave each other a big hug. When they broke thug and looked at each other and screamed again.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Tohru sat in her desk with a very happy smile on her face.

_Wow! This is so unbelievable mom! Jailene has a friend in this school and in our class! I'm so glad she's happy! And Lenley does seem like she's from the the United States since she's usually talking to people in english. Wow, its a small world!_

Yuki and Kyo were like 'what the heck?' But they decided to let Jailene explain after class.

The class looked at Jailene and Lenley laughing and talking in english to one another. Jailene thought to herself._ This is gonna be one CRAAAZYYY semester!

* * *

A/N: Well chapp 6 is finally done!I hope u guys like! Its not that great but hey... my life runs haywire and you see me here trying to do this even though the only time I have is like while you are all sleeping because during the day... its pretty haywire. And wadda ya say to the new character? She is my very best anime friend! And she is also Kazeshiori! So Check her story out too!_

Very special shout outs to my few loyal reviewers! Thanx to you guys I still keep on! Hopefully ill get more soon and then I might even amke a chapter 7 this or next week! huh? wadda ya say to that!

Thank you to:

Psy-Chick14-- Yes It's all the way down in Texas! And I'm glad u likey!

o.oxanimefreakxo.o-- Tohru dancing... with U KNOW WHO! that will happen in a future chapter! But i don't wanna spoil!

pinkwitch1-- I'm glad you like my story! LUV YA TOO! XD

manga girl -- thank you for the support! You've bin there since the begining!

KazeShiori-- Lenley... U better update ASAP! LUV YA!

please continue to support my stry! I work real hard for this! And I doubt that b4 my sweet 15 I'll update since its errands and errands and errands! But if you keep reviewing and showing me that u like my work then I'll try and update! Also ... have a myspace? I have 1 so add me if u do!

-sexymami


End file.
